Different but Same
by MeaganSimpson
Summary: Naruto dies during the Mizuki fight, but the Kyuubi does something and saves him. Prologue up, please read and review. Sorry about the bad summery but I like it when they don't give too much away.


_Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto, or any characters in the show/manga. All rights belong to original owners.

_Author's Note: _Alright guys, this is a new story, first one I'm making on this account. I'll try to update as much as possible. For those who have opened this story and want to know more detailed what it's about I will put it below, if you just want to read and find out yourself in the coming chapters, **_don't read the bolded text._**

**Summary: Mizuki kills Naruto causing Kyuubi to wake up and, scrambling for some kind of idea to save himself, sends him and Naruto back in time about a month. During being "died" Naruto comes up with several realizations about himself, and what he needs and wants to do in the future. A stronger Naruto shall emerge from this, and he will become a protector of the village.**

_Chapter One:_

He didn't understand what was happening exactly when a smirking Mizuki stood over him, his hand holding a now bloody blade. Then, he started to feel numb. The numb feeling spread through his extremities, starting in his toes and spreading throughout his body with a chill. Looking down to his chest he couldn't help but be fascinated. Crimson blood dripping down his chest, slowly the thick liquid saturated his clothing before it could get to the floor. Such fascination didn't distract him from the fact that his blood was leaving him, his life blood. He was going to die. His emotions seemed weird for such a moment... and although realizing this he supposed it was better to enjoy his last moments as much as possible, as opposed to panicking.

Judging by the fact that he was hit directly in his heart he wouldn't last much longer. Suddenly the blade was jerked free from his chest and blood splattered onto his face, smearing onto his cheeks and forehead. Quizzically he looked around, what happened...

Mizuki was on the floor, a kunai lodged into head right into his right eye and through into his brain, instantly killing him. Wanting to figure out what happened Naruto looked around but suddenly a wave of dizziness crashed into him, forcing him to his knees and onto the floor. Vaguely he could feel someone turn him over and to his back and could hear them saying, "Naruto... come on Naruto wake up... DAMMIT NARUTO!" Then, nothingness overtook him, and all he saw was black.

Inside of him a beasts red eyes flashed, and chakra exploded from the being with a urgent force.

During the period of seeing only black there was something weird that happened. He could feel something, emotions passing through him that weren't his own but he knew what they were. Protection, love, strength determination so many emotions that were linked to so many things, the village, the people, and Naruto himself. Naruto didn't know what he was feeling in that moment, but the potency of it was so powerful that he wanted to feel these things, wanted to be stronger, wanted to change himself. Then he remembered, it was too late... he was dead.

The warmth of the emotions faded with that cold realizations. Was this what the after life was like? Was this what he was going to be sentenced to for all of eternity? Was it because he really was a demon and this was hell? A growl sounded deep within his mind and he felt a pulling sensation, bring him to a gated area. Was this where he would be told what would happen to him? Squinting into the darkness he looked into the gate, trying to see what was beyond the steal bars. All of the sudden a red arm burst out toward him and he was knocked back even though the gate stopped it from reaching him completely.

"Pathetic human, just like the rest of your race! You almost caused us to die!" Roared the voice that the arm had come from. Looking back at the gated area he saw a huge fox, and he froze in fear. He knew who this was, Kyuubi... the nine tailed demon fox.

Recalling the revelation that Mizuki had given him before he was killed, he couldn't help but be not surprised at the fact that he was indeed the scroll to the weapon that was the nine tails. Now he couldn't help but wonder why he was so shocked when the fact was spoken out loud... after all he should have expected it, with all the searing remarks about how he was the Nine Tail's Brat from the villages for example.

The fox was a frightening being with deep, rich coloured red fur. It was humongous... the biggest thing he'd ever seen! Towering over himself by many feet. Naruto noticed the bloodshot eyes of the fox, the teeth that were barred at him in rage. Nine tails were moving behind the fox, and they were noticeably soft looking. Even knowing that this was the Kyuubi, the being that caused to much damage to himself from all of the things that he faced, he couldn't help but want to pet those tails, and he felt like an idiot for that thought.

The words sank in... almost caused us to die... _almost_. His mouth dropped, flabbergasted he spoke the words, "What do you mean almost? I was hit in the chest with a fucking kunai!"

Kyuubi couldn't believe the gall of this human, to demand answers from the one that just brought him back from the dead practically. The human should be singing it's praise and praying to him, thanking him for saving his life! Narrowing his eyes in farther rage the fox attempted to calm itself, the human wasn't worth the rage. Snapping it's teeth at the human it replied, "You should be thankful that I saved you human. I've given you a second chance, you have no right to demand answers from me."

With that the chakra of the nine tails pushed him out of his own mind. Walking up with a gasp he sat up in his bed. Running a hand through his blonde hair and breathing deep. Looking down at his chest he saw no wound. Just what had happened...


End file.
